deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bullseye
Bullseye is a costumed mercenary from Marvel Comics; he is primarily an enemy to Daredevil. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Bullseye vs Captain Boomerang *'Bullseye VS Deadshot' (Complete) *Bullseye vs. Vega 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Agent 47 (Hitman) *Deathstroke (DC Comics) *Electrocutioner (DC Comics) *Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect) *Jean Ango (One Piece) *Kano (Mortal Kombat) *The Sniper (Team Fortress 2) *Tyrian Callows (RWBY) History A mercenary of mystery, nothing was really known about the man called Bullseye. Once, he was captured and interrogated in a highly secure U.S. prison, and he related many details about his early life, such as the time his brother set fire to their home in an attempt to kill their father. However, much of this information is suspect, as Bullseye then escaped, taunting his interrogators that much of what he said was false - especially the fact that it was not his brother who set fire to the house, it was himself. Bullseye proceeded to set fire to the prison, where his father was also held, and he left his father to die once more (In a previous account of his childhood, he painted a bulls-eye on the forehead of his abusive father, the supervillain Kingmaker, when he was passed out from drinking and shot him). Though a below average student in high school, he had great potential in baseball to the point that he was called up to play a sold-out Major League game. That would be a marking point in his life as he killed the opposing team's batter with a baseball to the head for calling him a coward as he requested to be pulled out of boredom with the game. Calling himself "Bullseye", it marked the end of his baseball career and the start of his career as an assassin for the US Government. But when Bullseye is assigned to infiltrate the Kingpin's criminal empire, given a costume, he betrays his employers and becomes one of most dangerous hitmen in the Marvel universe. While Bullseye had a reputation of always making a killshot, Daredevil tarnished that and he vowed a vendetta against the Devil of Hell's Kitchen since. Death Battle Info *Real Name: Lester (surname unknown) *Other Aliases: Benjamin Poindexter, Lester Jangles, Leonard McClain, Daredevil (stole his costume and temporarily deluded himself into believing he was the true Dardevil), Dark Hawkeye *Gender: Male *Affiliations: formerly Dark Avengers (H.A.M.M.E.R./Initiative), Thunderbolts, employee of Kingpin, Purple Man, Eric Slaughter, Mysterio, National Security Agency, US Army, the Hand *Occupation: Adventurer, government agent/prisoner; formerly paid assassin, soldier, mercenary, extortionist, thief, baseball pitcher *Education: Unknown, though beyond high school unknown *Height: 6'0" *Weight: 175 lbs (79 kg) (before Adamantium implants), 200 lbs (with Adamantium implants) Powers *Enhanced Duarbility from Adamantium implants Abilities *Olympic Physical Conditioning *Expert Acrobat *Master Marksman *Master Assassin *Master Martial Artist *Weapons Proficiency Paraphernalia Equipment *Adamantium-laced bones Weapons *Any object he can get his hands on Feats *Infamously known for killing Elektra. *Got himself arrested to find the location of his father so he can kill him. *Can throw Daredevil's billy club with enough force to stab into and kill people *Once killed a man by spitting his tooth with enough force that the molar pierced through his target's skull. *Killed the wife of Sentry. Daredevil (2003 film) (Earth-701306) *Killed an talkative old lady by ricocheting a peanut into her throat. *Despite being hospitalized, Bullseye was able to kill a fly with a hypodermic needle. Flaws *Has a vendetta against Daredevil for tarnishing his reputation of never missing. *The reason for his loss of status as a mercenary is because he was rendered quadriplegic after finally being killed by Daredevil, then resurrected by Lady Bullseye Gallery 107866-162540-bullseye.jpg daredevil_bullseye_death.0.jpg Bullseye_(Lester)_(Earth-6091).jpg|As Dark Hawkeye Trivia *He was kissed once by Daken. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Avengers Member Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Criminals Category:Disney Characters Category:European Combatants Category:Irish Combatant Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Military Combatants Category:Pure Evil Category:Soldier Category:Supervillains Category:US Combatants Category:Villains